Carlos the Elf
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: Carlos finds the true meaning of Christmas.


**A/N So I watched "Elf" the other night and this happened. I wrote it for Caitee, aka asdfghjklblah. Merry Christmas, sissy! I love you sooo much! I hope you enjoy Carlos as an elf for your present! This is probably the weirdest fic I have ever written. Besides the chicken fic. Yeah. Chicken fic will always be weirdest. But this takes second place! Murry Krismis Caitee!**

Kendall's eyes looked ready to bulge out of his head underneath his fluffy eyebrows, his mouth frozen in a shocked "o" shape as he tried to figure out exactly what was happening in front of him at 3 o' clock in the morning, just a couple of days before Christmas.

First of all, he couldn't get past the green velveteen, fairy-like dress thing, with huge gold buttons, and the matching knee high pantaloons with candy cane stockings beneath them. Then there was the curled-toe, red shoes with gold jingle bells on top and the elven ears and green Santa hat.

There was an _elf_ sitting on his couch! He was watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer while humming Christmas tunes and sucking on a giant candy cane and _it was an elf on his couch!_

"_Carlos!" _Kendall cried in disbelief. "Wh-what the hell are you _doing?"_

Carlos turned around, his jingle-bell ridden Santa hat jingling with every movement he made.

"_Oh hi Kendall! I'm watching Christmas movies! What are you doing_?" Carlos asked in an unusually high pitched voice, as if he was completely unaware that he was dressed up as a mythical holiday creature in the middle of the night.

"Carlos," Kendall breathed out in a squeak of air. "I can't… I can't even…" Kendall tugged on his blonde hair, trying to fathom what was going on. After a few mind-boggling minutes of Carlos staring at him with the creepy elf get-up on, Kendall gave up and went back to bed, trying to erase the image from his mind.

That morning, well after the sun had risen, Logan was shaking Kendall awake, annoyed by how long it was taking to get the taller boy awake.

"Wake up Kindle, we're going Christmas shopping remember?" Logan whined. Finally, Kendall sat up with a start. He groaned groggily and rubbed his eyes. "Did you not sleep well last night, bud?"

"Ugh, not really," Kendall said sleepily. "I had this really weird dream that Carlos was a creepy elf and- AGGGGHHHH!"

Logan jumped, turning around curiously to see what Kendall was staring at in horror. There stood Carlos, clad in his newly acquired green velvet elf suit, grinning at the two boys excitedly.

"Um, Carlos?" Logan asked, pointing at his Hispanic, elven friend suspiciously. "Are you… Are you an elf?"

"_Yes_!" Carlos squeaked, only it wasn't a normal "yes," it literally was a squeak, kind of, well, _exactly_ how an elf might sound.

"Okay… May I ask _why _you are an elf?" Logan asked, scratching the back of his neck, obviously trying to stay calm.

Carlos simply shrugged. "_Because I want to be an elf! For Santa_!" He said in his elfish voice.

"But you do know that Santa isn't real, right?" Logan asked hopefully. Carlos gave Logan the dirtiest look an elf could muster, pointing an angry finger at him, then stormed out of the room.

"Well this is going to be a fun few days," Kendall sighed.

After Logan and Kendall dressed for the day, they bounded to the kitchen to find Carlos seated at the breakfast table, pouring syrup over his eggs and bacon and even into his cup of coffee. James was staring at him, disgusted and shocked, and looked to Kendall and Logan for help. Logan ran to Carlos and took the bottle of maple syrup away from him.

"Carlos! You can't have half a bottle of syrup for breakfast!" Logan scolded. Carlos just grinned and snatched back the bottle.

"_Um, yes I can,_" Carlos said in his high pitched elf voice. "_It's part of the 7 elf food groups!"_

"Well pick something else out of the food groups!" Logan said. "Like toast of fruit!"

"_But elves only eat syrup, candy canes, marshmallows, molasses, candy, candy corn, and gumdrops," _Carlos listed off. Logan faceplamed. "_Now excuse me, I have to go be a good little elf and wrap presents. Christmas is in two days! I need to hurry! Heehee!" _Carlos jumped from his chair and ran to his bedroom, his jingle bells jingling the whole way.

"Okay, we need to fix this!" Logan said.

"How?" James cried. "He thinks he's an elf, literally!"

"He's only resorting to being an elf because he's subconsciously fearing growing older and losing the magic of Christmas that comes with growing up. And what better way to stave off growing up then being a tiny mythical creature that works for Santa?"

"Wait, he's doing this because he doesn't want to grow up and lose the magic of Christmas?" Kendall asked.

"Sounds about right," Logan said.

"Well why don't we just show him the true magic of Christmas then?" Kendall suggested, his eyes lighting up. Logan and James raised their eyebrows, and leaned in close to Kendall with interest.

Suddenly, something emitted a high pitched cackle behind the boys as a very hard and cold object smacked Logan upside the head.

"Ow!" Logan screamed, rubbing the back of his head tenderly. He turned around to find Carlos the Elf giggling behind him.

"_Snowball fight!"_ Carlos cried in his elf voice.

"Carlos that wasn't a snowball, that was an ice cube!" Logan yelled.

"_Because we don't have any snow in LA!"_ Carlos said, justifying his actions.

"I thought you were wrapping presents!" Kendall said with a sigh.

"_Elves have very short attention spans,"_ Carlos explained.

"Guys we need to get this Christmas shopping done," James said. "We have a bunch of stuff left on our list. Let's get to the mall."

"Not with him dressed up like _that," _Kendall said, jabbing a finger in Carlos' direction. The Latino Elf was stringing popcorn on a piece of yarn, his cheeks rosy with concentration.

"Carlos, lose the elf get-up! We gotta go. Nobody got time for costumes!" James said.

"_Oh this isn't a costume, I am an elf," _Carlos reminded James. James giggled somewhat psychotically.

"Oh that's right Carlos I forgot, you were born a human and magically overnight transformed into an elf!" James yelled sarcastically. Carlos wagged a finger at James.

"_Someone's gonna be on the naughty list!"_

James threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the kitchen.

Embarrassingly enough, Carlos did in fact go to the mall with his full grown teenaged friends dressed up in his tights and suit. When they passed by Santa Claus, taking pictures with children, they had to physically restrain Carlos from jumping on the fat man in excitement. Finally, hours and hours later, the shopping was done, but instead of heading back to the apartment, Kendall pulled into the parking lot of an unfamiliar rundown building on a poor side of town.

"Kendall, where are we?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"We're going to show Carlos the true magic of Christmas so he'll lose that stupid costume," Kendall whispered.

James yanked Carlos out of the car and into the bustling, single-story building, stuffed full of homeless people in old tattered clothing. A single, small Christmas tree stood in the corner, but it didn't even have lights strung around it. Most of the building's occupants were shoveling food down as if they hadn't eaten in days. Overall, it was not a very Cheery and joyful scene, but more bleak and sad.

"Why did you take me here?" Carlos asked in a normal voice, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be an elf, watching the homeless people with deep sympathy shining in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Because," Kendall began. "Christmas isn't about Santa Claus and presents and candy canes, Carlos. And I know that it sucks to be getting older because Christmas just doesn't feel the same. It's missing something that used to be there when we were children. We used to feel so magical and free and happy, like we were living a fairytale, and all that's gone now, isn't it? That's what Christmas was when we were little, _magic._ When really it's about all this," Kendall said, gesturing to the scene in front of him. "It's about giving to others who need it most and opening our hearts up without judgment. Carlos, you were an outstanding elf. But I think Santa would appreciate it more if you spent your time helping somebody and making their Christmas a little bit better. The people here, they need as much joy as they can get right now."

"Oh," Carlos said, a little sadly at first after listening to Kendall's words. But then, he grinned again as an idea sparked inside of him. He wanted to help these people, especially the pitiful looking group of children seated at one of the tables. "I can tell them a story! An elf story! About what it's like to be an elf!"

"There you go!" Logan said encouragingly. "Go make somebody smile, 'Litos. It's what your best at!"

So Carlos Garcia, the pretend elf, spent the night before Christmas Eve telling all the homeless children about his travels and work with Santa, how crazy busy it was at the north pole right now, and how he fought off angry gingerbread men to save Santa and even nursed Rudolph back to health after he came down with a cold.

On Christmas Eve, when a certain jolly fat man visited the Palmwoods, he found Carlos curled up asleep on the couch, anxiously awaiting his arrival. The man chuckled to himself and checked his "extra-nice" list quick to find that the boy was indeed Carlos Garcia, the boy who never stopped giving and never stopped believing.

**A/N Yeah I don't even know lol I just pictured Carlos all dressed up as an elf and it killed me inside. I mean seriously. It's the cutest thing ever.**

**Reviews are candy canes!**


End file.
